Wolf
Wolf – jeden z najbardziej znanych wrestlerów w historii polskiego wrestlingu, który w swojej karierze występował m.in. w Polish Championship Wrestling, Polish Extreme Championship Wrestling, Extreme Wrestling Federation, Polish Wrestling Division i w Attitude Wrestling Federation. Opis Wolf jest wrestlerem prezentującym hardcore style. Często jednak łączy go z technical moves. Podczas jego entrance'u (wejścia) na FeliXtronie pojawia się księżyc, a tuż przed entrance themem (Bruce Dickinson and Roy Z - "The Zoo") słychać wycie wilków. Nie jest zbyt rozmowny, a na wszystkie pytania w jego kierunku odpowiada "whatever". Pochodzi ze Szczecina, gdzie uwielbia walczyć. Zbudowany jest raczej muskularnie. Ma długie czarne włosy. Często zakłada na siebie jeansy i rozpiętą koszulę w kratę (często podartą). Ma lekki zarost, a na jego ciele widać skutki wielu akcji które przyjął na siebie podczas wielu lat kariery. Jego ulubione ciosy wykonuje through the table. Uwielbia sprawdzać się w nowych sytuacjach, dlatego lubi wymagających wrestlerów oraz nowe rodzaje matchy w jakich walczy. Historia W polskim wrestlingu Wolf pojawił się w 2000 roku, a miejscem jego debiutu było legendarne Polish Championship Wrestling. Święcił tam wielkie triumfy, zostając między innymi dwukrotnym PCW Polish Champem, a także zdobywając inne trofea. Ze Snakiem stworzył drużynę Wild Animals, która trzykrotnie sięgnęła po pasy drużynowe. W 2001 roku zawitał do Polish Extreme Championship Wrestling, by następnie znów przenieść się do PCW. W 2001 roku na jakiś czas skończył z wrestlingiem i przez rok nie pojawiał się. W międzyczasie PCW przestało istnieć, a dominującą pozycję na rynku zdobyło sobie Extreme Wrestling Federation. W EWF Wolf pojawił się na Wrestlepaloozie XVII. Z miejsca stał się ważnym zawodnikiem federacji, walcząc o EWF FTW Championship i zakładając tag team z Szakalem. Ostatecznie zdobył EWF FTW title, a z Szakalem został EWF Tag Team Champem. Obaj wsparli też Franciszka Rokossowskiego w jego wizji budowania komunizmu w EWF. Na Wrestlepaloozie XXXIV Rokossowski zmusił Wolfa, który powoli zaczynał tracić wiarę w system i władzę Komitetu Centralnego, do reedukacji. Tak powstały Zapiski więzienne, sprawozdanie Wilka z procesu stawania się lepszym człowiekiem. Wolf pozostał wierny Rokossowskiemu do samego końca. Po upadku komunizmu skupił się na zdobyciu EWF World title, biorąc m.in. udział w turnieju. Nie udało mu się tego celu zrealizować. Z EWF odszedł w styczniu 2003 roku. Latem tego roku występował jeszcze w federacjach niezależnych, a jesienią w Polish Wrestling Division. Następnie wybrał się na dłuższy wypoczynek. Powrócił w listopadzie 2005 roku, tym razem w Attitude Wrestling Federation. Na AWF PPV Rise of Champions Wolf został zaprezentowany jako drugi, obok Snake'a, współwłaściciel EWF. W AWF stoczył trzy walki, które miały być jego ostatnimi w historii polskiego wrestlingu. Po Outbreaku 7 Wolf opuścił kraj i wyjechał na wyspy karaibskie. Plotki głoszą, że zdefraudował pieniądze federacji i w ten sposób przyczynił się do jej problemów. Od tamtej pory nie był widziany i nie ma od niego żadnych wiadomości. Ciosy * Lawina Agonii Powerbomb * Pelnia Ksiezyca Moonsault *Low Blow *Sitout Powerbomb *Facebuster *Sitout Powerbomb *Running Bulldog *Sitout Piledriver *Gorilla Press Slam *Power Slam *Camel Cluth Catchphrases *It's time! It's time!! It's... Wolf time!!! *I am one of the most popular, but also one of the most talented, wrestler in... *Hey, where's the chair?!?! *Feel the flow *Feel my VIH *Whatever... Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **1 x EWF FTW Championship **1 x EWF Tag Team Championship - z Szakalem *'Polish Championship Wrestling' **2 x PCW Polish Championship **1 x PCW Internet Championship **1 x PCW World Championship **3 x PCW Tag Team Championship - ze Snakiem (trzykrotnie) Bilans walk (12-2-9/13-4-9) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy AWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy PECW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy PCW